1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, in particular, to a latching structure for installing or detaching a cover of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when a cover at the back side of a notebook computer needs to be installed or detached, several latching structures are generally required to achieve the purpose. For example, the latching structure of the notebook computer generally includes a buckling module for buckling the cover and an urging module for pushing the cover out of a case. During the implementation, a user controls the buckling module and the urging module at the same time by two hands respectively, so as to successfully install or detach the cover. Further, the locking structure of the cover is usually exposed out of the back side of the case, so that an electronic device assembled in the case, for example, a hard disk or a memory, is at the risk of being stolen. Therefore, the convenience of use and the security of the device are greatly affected.